Rise Of The King
by Lord Noctis
Summary: Everyone thought Vegeta had given up on his rivalry with Goku. But when he receives a visit from his father it all changes. Now Vegeta rushes down the war path in an effort to claim his throne, and he's stronger than ever before.
1. The Inner Power

**DragonBallZ**

**Rise Of The King**

* * *

The Inner Power

* * *

The night air was cool on Vegeta's face. He stood atop Capsule Corps domed roof pondering. For day's all he had done was ponder, ever since Goku went off to train that Boy Uub. That had been three months ago, and Vegeta had been training

relentlessly. He took in the night around him as he lifted into the sky. Off in the distance he could see the lights of West City shining brightly. He faintly heard the honking of car horns and the blare of police sirens. He found himself wondering how the human race always had criminals wandering around. On planet Vegeta there had been maybe one illegal act every ten years, if that.

"It's because they are'nt strict enough. They do'nt execute the people who break their laws, they just lock them up for a few years and let them go. Its no wonder they keep commiting crimes, they do'nt have to fear death if caught." Vegeta

muttered to himself. He turned to look at the night sky as his thoughts returned once more to Goku. His rival. The one being in the universe he simply could not surpass. He felt his old rage burning deep down inside of him. Everyone thought he was over it, when in fact he had only pushed it down. However, he had to release it every now and then or it would consume him. A white aura surrounded him as he flew away from the city, and towards the dessert where he first fought Goku.

His rage burned, racing towards the surface, his energy building rapidly. He landed on the ground and looked at the hard, cold rock all around him. Then he allowed his rage to surface. _"Why should Kakarot be so powerful and not me!?_

_What is it he has that i do'nt!? I am the prince of saiyans!!" _Vegeta shouted mentally. A gold aura exploded to life around him as he yelled at the top of his lungs. He arched his back as a surge of energy enveloped him, his hair stood on end turning gold, and his eyes turned teal. He was now in his super saiyan state. An almost tame aura of golden Ki swirled around him, but his rage was not tame. It roared for release, roared for power, roared against Goku and all that he stood for.

Vegeta bent his knees and braced himself for what came next. He opened his mouth releasing an inhuman scream as his aura exploded. The golden energy ripped the ground beneath him to shreds and his muscles bulged with power. But

he was not yet done. His yells grew louder as he hovered where the ground had once been, a wave of pure energy rushed outwards incinerating the ground beneath and around him as electricity rushed out of his body. His aura swirled eraticly with incredible power. With a final scream of power he completed the transformation. His hair was spikier, his eyes had grown sharper. This was his super saiyan 2 state. It was the height of his power, and it fit his rage.

But it was'nt enough. It was never enough. Even now he was only second best. He knew that Goku could defeat him, he would have to work for it, but he would win. Vegeta delved into his power and forced it to rise, once again his aura burned

eraticly with power as he yelled out in fury at the world, at fate, at Goku, at himself. He maxed out with an explosion of energy that sent shockwaves racing out in all directions, and for one breif moment he was the brightest thing on the whole planet. Slowly his rage faded back inside himself as he reverted back to normal.

He took a glance at the ground below him. His power had carved a canyon into the Earth so deep he could not see the bottom. The nearest land he could see was two miles off to the left. He still felt his rage just under the surface, but it had diminished greatly for the moment.

"Quite impressive." Someone said from behind Vegeta. The person was clapping.

"Whose there!?" Vegeta demanded as he whirled around, then gasped when he saw who it was. "F-father, but how? Freiza killed you!" Vegeta stuttered. Floating before him was his father, King Vegeta.

"I am here to help you acheive your goals." KVegeta said gruffly. Seeing Vegeta's confusion the King said "You wish to defeat Kakarot and claim your throan. I wish to help you do so, I wish to see the royal family returned to power."

"But how?" Vegeta asked still a little stunned.

His father smiled, then said "Feel all that power you have inside of you? That is the key."

Vegeta shook his head. "You do'nt understand, for all my power Kakarot is stronger. He not only surpasses me in base power, but he is also a super saiyan 3. I'm like a candle and Kakarot is the sun. I am mighty, but to him i am weak!!"

"You think you know your limits, but you only control the smallest fraction of your true power. I know how to grant youaccess to all of it, a power far beyond anything Kakarot has ever dreamed of." KVegeta said as he raised his arms and

spread them to the sides slowly.

"How? And how are you even alive!?" Vegeta asked.

"I found a small breach in the barrier between dimensions, i escaped through it before it could be closed. As for how, it is quite simple actually, follow me." KVegeta replied, then flew off with Vegeta hot on his trail.

For minutes they flew, turning in seemingly random directions. Suddenly KV (King Vegeta) stopped. Vegeta stopped as well and asked "Why are we stopping, and where the hell are you leading me!?"

KV did not reply, instead he fired a blast into the side of a cliff. When the smoke cleared a cave was revealed. KV silently hovered inside with Vegeta following closely. For several moments KV lead Vegeta through twisting caverns. Vegeta

was fairly certain his father had never been here before, yet he moved as if he knew exactly where they were going. After a time they entered a massive chamber that looked as if it had been carved into the rock. At the far end was an altar atop which was a pulsating sphere of light which hummed quietly.

"This chamber is as old as the planet itself, that light is the result of a great battle that was fought eons ago. Thousands of souls were trapped by a tyrant so evil he made Freiza seem like an innocent kitten. It is the key to your true power."

KV said dramaticly.

"How is a bunch of trapped souls going to make me stronger?" Vegeta asked in doubt.

"Each soul you take into your body will increase how much of your power you can access. Dip your hand into the sphere, then you must only will the spirits into you." KV explained.

Vegeta walked over to the sphere but hesitated. "How do i know this will really work?" Vegeta asked.

"Trust me." KV replied.

With a sighe, Vegeta dipped his hand into the sphere. His mouth opened wide in a scream of pain as whitt bolts of Ki washed over him. He could feel his power building as he subconciously turned into s super saiyan 2. A smirk spread across

KV's face.

A golden aura burst to life around Vegeta as his power began to rise at an incredible rate. Never had he beleived such power existed, yet here it was flowing through him. The planet itself began to shake as his aura grew several feet. He was glowing so bright that KV had to look away to avoid being blinded.

"_This is amazing!! My power has more than tripled, and its still growing!!!"_ The light finaly faded revealing Vegeta. He looked as if he were in super saiyan 2, but his power was far beyond anything he had ever felt before. He stood fully as dozens

of Ki bolts raced along his body.

"Incredible, you have exceeded my expectations. I beleived your power would double at most, but its almost quadrupled. Now you can defeat Kakarot for sure." KV declared while clapping.

"Yes, but i think it would be wise to give my new abilities a test run before facing him. I know exactly the person to test myself against." Vegeta replied.

" Who?" KV asked.

Vegeta smirked evily and spoke a single word. "Gohan."


	2. First Battle

**DragonBallZ**

**Rise Of The King**

* * *

The First Battle

* * *

Vegeta flew through the air at speeds more than three times that of sound. Never before had he moved so quickly, yet it was almost effortless. KV was waiting for him at some islands. Vegeta could sense Gohan in mountain grasslands.

"I hope your ready Gohan, because i intend to show no mercy!!" Vegeta declared, then put on more speed racing into the horizon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Gohan, that was pretty fast!" Videl said in between breaths. She had come out here with Gohan for some sparring, Goku and Chi-chi were baby sitting Pan. Gohan was dressed in an orange gi identical to the one his father used

to wear.

"Heh, you know that was'nt even close to my full, more like half!" Gohan boasted.

"Thats what you said in bed last night." Videl said slyly.

"Well uh, ummm, that was d-different." Gohan stuttered as his face turned beat red.

"Yeah, sure." Videl said with a chuckle.

Suddenly the ground off to the left exploded as a golden comet smashed into it. "Whats was that!?" Gohan asked loudly. As if in anwser to his question the dust cleared to reveal Vegeta standing there. He seemed to be in his super saiyan 2

state.

"Hi there. Gohan, are you ready to fight?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

With a sigh Gohan said "Come one Vegeta, can't you just bug my father. I'm not in the mood for this."

Vegeta's smirk vanished, replaced by a scowl as he snarled "If you know whats good for you you'll do as i say and fight me!!"

"NO!" Gohan growled back.

Vegeta growled, then smirked as he raised his hand. A wave of distorted air rushed outwards like a sonic boom and snapped Videl right off her feet flinging her into the side of a cliff about thirty feet back. "VIDEL!!!" Gohan cried out in concern.

Before he could do anything else Vegeta fired a small blast into the top of the cliff causing a rock slide which buried Videl.

"Now, be a good boy and show me your Mystic powers, before i finish her off." Vegeta said mockingly.

Gohan turned toward Vegeta and stood perfectly still for a moment. Then he squated down and began to power up sending dust flying in all directions as an angry yell ripped its way from his throat. His white aura turned blue and a large crater

formed beneath his feet. The grass was ripped from the ground for twenty feet in all directions. With a final shout Gohan's mystic power maxed out. "Alright, come on." Gohan said as he stood back up.

Vegeta smirked and said "You bring it."

"With pleasure." Gohan growled. He then shot forward and drove his fist into Vegeta's gut doubling him over, then he brought his knee up to meet Vegeta's face knocking him into the air. Gohan phazed behind him punched forward through the air. Vegeta stopped and whirled with a quick punch but Gohan blocked it and whirled with a backhand to Vegeta's face knocking him back. Vegeta lunged with another punch but Gohan dodged spinning around with a kick to Vegeta's stomache

with all the force he could knocking him up into the air. Gohan then apeared above Vegeta and knocked him into a nearby cliff with a double-fisted slam. "MASENKOHAA!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted as he fired his old attack.

It hit Vegeta head on with a large blast kicking large amounts of dust and smoke into the air.

"There, that should keep him down for awhile." Gohan stated. He was just about to revert back to normal when he heard a sinister chuckle coming from the dust that had been kicked up by his attack. "What!? No way he's still concious after

that!" Gohan said in shock.

The dust cleared to reveal Vegeta standing there with his arms crossed. "He does'nt even have scratch!" Gohan stated.

"If thats all you've got then i'm waisting my time fighting you." Vegeta taunted

Suddenly Vegeta phazed behind Gohan and kicked him up into the air, then phazed in front of him and knocked him back with a left hook, he then phazed behind Gohan and kicked him in the head knocking him downwards with a cry of pain.

Vegeta laughed as he raised his arm and yelled "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!" The blast slammed into Gohan just as he reached the ground and detonated voilently, with almost twice the power Gohan's masenko had had.

"Hmph, what a waste of saiyan blood." Vegeta scoffed in disgust.

"I'm still here!!" Gohan shouted from the ground. The dust cleared revealing Gohan whose clothes were in tatters. He was covered with cut and scratches and some light burns with a nasty bruise forming on his right arm. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!"

Gohan roared firing his families signiture attack.

Vegeta quickly moved backwards as he charged his own attack up. He came to a stop and pointed his hand forward with a golden Ki-wave in it. "FINALIMPACT!!!!!" He shouted firing the golden blast, which met the blue kamehameha wave

head on with earth shattering force. Instantly the two beams were pushing against each other so hard that they began to merge half-way between the two combatants. The sheer power being used was kicking up all kinds of dust, and large chunks of rock were lifting into the sky.

"Damnit!!" Gohan yelled as the energy began to move towards him.

"GOODBYE YOU WEAKLING!!!!!!!" Vegeta roared as he poured more power into his attack, but was suprised when Gohan simply stopped his own attack and moved to the right dodging the worst of it, but the shockwaves and after-blast still

caught him burying him in rubble. With a groan he fell unconcious.

Vegeta looked at his hands beleiving he had killed Gohan. "Yes. This is perfect! There's no way Kakarot can beat me now. Now i am his superior. NOW I AM THE GREATEST IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!" Veget shouted for the world to hear.

Then he burst into maniacal laughter.

Goku's Fury


	3. Royal Gathering

**DragonBallZ**

**Rise Of The King**

* * *

Royal Gathering

* * *

Trunks sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He was in his apartment inside the Capsule Corp building watching movies. He had just finished watching his favorite movie of all time, Bill & Ted's excellent adventure. Normally that movie would

make him happy no matter what, but for some reason he just could'nt escape the feeling that something real bad was happening.

"Man, this bites." Trunks complained as he rested his head on the back of his chair. He began trying to figure out what could be causing this feeling within him. "It can't be a villian from the past come back to life, none of them are strong enough

to pose a significant threat anymore. Maybe its some new villian thinking to take over the planet. Then again, maybe i'm just being paranoid. Thats possible, moms been paranoid ever since Buu."

Trunks looked up from his self ramblings as the doorbell rang. With another sigh he got to his feet and walked over to the door, his hand reaching for the knob. Suddenly the door was reduced to splinters as a fist went through it and slammed

into Trunks's stomache. The force of the blow sent him flying through the opposite wall and out over the street, then his attacker phazed above him and slammed a kick into the back of his heaad sending him flying into the street hard. "Whats the mater son? Am i to fast for you?" Came Vegeta's voice from above.

"Father!?" Trunks asked as he looked to the sky where Vegeta was hovering.

Vegeta suddenly pushed his hands forward sending a barrage of Ki-waves into the ground where Trunks was, but the young man phazed out of the way and reappeared about twenty feet behind his father. Vegeta turned to face his son with

a smirk as golden Ki bolts raced over his body.

"I do'nt know whats gotten into you father, but i'm going to knock it out of you." Trunks said coldly, then almost unconciously turned into a super saiyan.

Vegeta smirked and said "Please, you really think that thats going to do you any good. If so then you are sadly mistaken!!" With that he phazed behind Trunks and tripped him in mid-air, then raised his knee into Trunks's lower back sending him straight up into the air.

Trunks quickly stopped himself and whirled towards his father who was just floating there with his arms crossed and a sinister smirk on his face. _"Whats wrong with him? He's acting like a total stranger! Well, whatevers going on i'm putting_

_a stop to it right now!!" _Trunks thought feircely. His hands rapidly criss-crossed back and forth before coming together. "BURNING-ATTACK!!!!!" Trunks shouted as he released the attack sending it flying right at Vegeta' who flew right at it!

Vegeta fired his own blast into Trunks's attack destroying it then shouted "You'll have to do better than that!!" With that said he hit Trunks hard in the chin with an upper-cut knocking him backwards. As if thhat was'nt bad enough he then

reverted back to his regular state. Veget smirked, then phazed behind Trunks and and caught him in a choke hold. The young man thrashed wildly in an effort to escape, but after only a few minutes fell into unconciousness.

Vegeta released the hold, grabbed the back of Trunks's black muscle shirt and flew off towards the islands where KV was waiting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku looked down on the area where he had sensed Gohan and Vegeta's power levels, but he could see nothing. Only rubble, some of which looked as though someone had dug through it. Goku landed and quickly started looking around as

fear for his sons safety built higher and higher. If he had been more focused he would have sensed a large increase in Trunks's power.

"Huh? I sense a power level over here." Goku muttered. He quickly dug through the rubble where he sensed the energy until he found an unconcious Videl. "Uh oh. Shes hurt pretty bad, i better get her to Korrin's." Goku sai as he picked

her up, then without another thought he flew off towards Korrin's tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KV watched Vegeta land with a semi interested look on his face. "Whose the kid?" He asked reffering to Trunks.

"He is my heir, the next in line to the throne past me." Vegeta said as he set Trunks down.

"His present condition says he did not agree with you." KV noted.

Vegeta scoffed before saying "A problem that will soon be rectified." As if that were a signal Trunks began to stir. KV quirked an eyebrow but did not speak.

"Huh? Where am i? Who are you?" Trunks asked shakily.

_"Hm, he has lost his memory just as i hoped he would. This will make turning him to my cause much easier." _Vegeta thought before saying "I am your father, Vegeta. This is your grandfather who has the same name. We are the royal family

of the saiyan race, you took a blow to the head while fighting some of our enemies. Tell me what you remember."

Trunks closed his eyes thoughtfuly for a moment before saying "I know my name is Trunks, i also know hat my father, you i guess, has a rivalry with someone named Kakarot. Thats it."

Vegeta nodded while KV said "Kakarot is our greatest foe. It is he that prevents us from taking our place as rulers of the galaxy. We will soon have to eliminate him, along with all others who resist our rule."

"I see." Trunks commented.

"Listen now son, Kakarot is currently putting out more power than anyone on the planet other than myself, lock on to his power level and find him. Tell him to meet me here." Vegeta ordered sternly.

Trunks looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding in obedience. "All right, i guess i'll be back soon." He said, then he flew off into the horizon.


	4. Vegeta's Challenge

**DragonBallZ**

**Rise Of The King**

* * *

Vegeta's Challenge

* * *

Goku continued to fly through the air at top speed when he noticed another power following him. He identified it as Trunks. "Maybe he knows something about whats going on." Goku mused as he came to a stop. Videl's condition was not life

threatening so he figured he could stop for a few minutes.

Trunks flew up and stopped about twenty feet back. "You must be Kakarot, i've been looking for you." Trunks said with a small trace of menace.

Goku looked confused for a moment before asking "Uh, Trunks did you hit your head or something. Only your father calls me Kakarot, and we've known each other for a long time."

Trunks frowned as he thought "_Whats he talking about, he does'nt seem like an enemy. Wait. He must be trying to trick me, trying to turn me against my father."_ Out loud he said "Nice try, but theres no way you'll turn me against my father.

Do'nt try again."

"Trunks, what are you talking about, we're freinds." Goku said.

Trunks growled angrily as he turned into a super saiyan and shouted "Enough lies!!" Then he rushed forward. Thinking quickly Goku threw Videl up as hard as he could and blocked a punch to his head with his forearm, then threw a punch

of his own but Trunks shifted to the side and kicked at Goku's stomache but the older warrior blocked with his knee before throwing another punch which Goku caught, then spun around throwing Trunks backwards several feet. Goku took this chance to glance upwards, Videl was almost at the top of her flight. He looked back at Trunks to see the young saiyan charging him with another punch which Goku dodged slamming his knee into Trunks's gut as he did, then he brought both

fists down on Trunks's back knocking him away once more.

Trunks turned back towards Goku and fired a Ki-wave at him. Goku's face hardened as he swat the attack away, then reached up catching Videl as she came down. Trunks took advantadge of the distraction and delt a kick to Goku's shoulder

knocking him several feet back and causing him to drop Videl. Goku recovered only to take a punch to the jaw, followed by a knee to the gut and an elbow to the back of the head sending him downwards like a comet. Normally Goku would stop his descent and launch a counter attack, but this time he flew down as fast as he could in an effort to save Videl, but Trunks shot past him and twisted with a kick which Goku barely blocked before spinning with a kick of his own

knocking Trunks back, then he flew after Videl once more.

Trunks considered continuing the chase, but another thought came into his head, he fired a quick blast at Videl who was still completely oblivious to what was happening around her. Goku sensed the incoming blast and whirled around firing a blast of his own stopping it, but Trunks phazed beneath him kicking him between the shoulder blades knocking him higher into the air and away from Videl. Vegeta had said to deliver a message to Kakarot, but he had not forbidden his son from beating on the older saiyan a little.

Goku growled as he turned back towards Trunks who was rushing him with another punch, which Goku caught effortlessly. "What the!?" Trunks asked in alarm. Goku smirked, then let out a single angry shout and in a rush of power turned

into a super saiyan.

"Play time is over." Goku stated calmly. Trunks gulped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta glared at the sky with an angry scowl on his face. He could sense that Trunks was fighting Goku, which was not what Vegeta had wanted. KV watched Vegeta scowl and glare for a bit before asking "Whats wrong?"

"That fool of a son of mine has gotten into a fight with Kakarot. He should know that he can't win such a battle, and worse still it could give away my plan to Kakarot's freinds!" Vegeta spat furiously.

KV smirked as he said "Maybe, but it could also prove to our advantadge, when Trunks returns you should scold him, punish him in some way. This will encourage him to redeem himself in your eyes, wich will of course make him preform his

tasks better."

Vegeta merely smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku slammed his knee into Trunks's gut without letting his hand go, then he did it again causing Trunks to spit up some blood, then Goku let go and went into a backwards flip which brought the toe of his boot into Trunks's chin knocking him

backwards. Goku followed this up with a Ki-beam which struck Trunks in the chest with a feirce explosion.

"Now to get Videl!" Goku said as he flew after the falling woman. Trunks caught himself and let go of his super saiyan state, it was clear to him that he had no chance of winning this fight. Meanwhile Goku swooped down and caught Videl, then

flipped down landing lightly on the ground.

Trunks landed a little ways off. "Hmm, not bad." Trunks said.

"What do you want!?" Goku asked angrily.

"My father sent me to challenge you to a fight in some islands in the eastern sea. Now i must go." Trunks said, then shot into the sky and dissapeared into the horizon. Goku frowned as he raised two fingers to his forehead and used instant

transmission to teleport to Korrin's lookout.

Without a word he set her down next to Korrin even as the cats brain was still registering Goku's arrival. "Take care of her." Goku said, then IT'd to the islands which Trunks had told him about.

Goku appeared about thirty feet away from Vegeta who turned to face him with a cocky smirk. "Ah, Kakarot, we've been waiting for you." Vegeta said, then burst into maniacal laughter.

"Whats going on Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Well, i figured since i killed Gohan i might as well get you as well." Vegeta smirked.

"What!?" Goku asked in horror. Vegeta simply smirked. Goku grit his teeth in anger as his aura burned eraticly crackling with Ki-bolts. The water surrounding the island grew very voilent and large chunks of rock liftted into the air, then Goku

shot forward with his fastest punch, but Vegeta dodged it with ease. Goku launched a flurry of punches and kicks as quickly as he could all of which Vegeta dodged without moving from his spot.

"Is that all, your proving to be quite the dissapointment." Vegeta taunted as he hit Goku in the face with a left hook sending him flying into a nearby cliff which collapsed under the impact. Goku slowly sat up as a trickle of blood ran down his chin.

"_Whats going on, i'm a super saiyan 2 and i can't even touch him! Well, it looks like i'll just have to take it to the next level!!" _Goku thought. His energy exploded outwards destroying the cliff beneath him into dust as he hovered there.

His energy built sending out hurricane winds which threw boulders through the air as if they weighed nothing. A furious scream escaped Goku's lungs as his hair began to grow while his eyebrows seemed to fade out of existence. The ground beneath Goku was being ripped apart forming a large crater. Dust flew everywhere. Through it all, Veget simply stood there with a smirk, while KV struggled not to be blown away. Finally it stopped and Goku hovered there. His eyebrows had vanished, and his golden hair hung down to his waist. He was a super saiyan 3. "Its time, for round two!" Goku declared.

Vegeta could'nt have agreed more.


	5. Goku vs Vegeta

**DragonBallZ**

**Rise Of The King**

* * *

Goku vs. Vegeta

* * *

Goku rushed forward with a mighty punch but Vegeta ducked and sent a right jab at Goku's gut but the younger saiyan pushed it away with his own hand before launching a round-house kick which Veget caught on his forearm before launching

a sweep kick which Goku jumped over. The two warriors sailed several feet away from each other, then whirled around and charged their fists meeting before him with such force that the ground beneath them seemed to exploded, and both saiyans flew up into the air surrounded by swirling auras of golden Ki. Goku sent a knee at Vegeta's gut but Vegeta stopped it with a knee of his own before sending a knife-hand at Goku's neck but Goku ducked and threw a punch of his own

but Vegeta moved to the side with a smirk on his face.

KV looked up as Trunks flew out of the air and landed next to him. Neither of them spoke, all their attention was on the fight.

Vegeta launched a flurry of punches and kicks which Goku blocked and dodged for a few moments before phazing backwards. Vegeta flew at Goku again with another punch but again Goku phazed about thirty feet back. "Hold still Kakarot!!!"

Vegeta shouted angrily as he charged once more. Again and again Goku phazed backwards just as Vegeta reached him. Vegeta poured more energy into his speed but Goku continued to phaze away every time the prince got close, until he suddenly stopped and flew into Vegeta wrapping an arm around his tourso winding him before flying him under the surface of the water.

_"Lets see how long he can hold his breath." _Goku thought. He felt a powerful urge to kill Vegeta, to inflict as much pain as possible on the saiyan prince as possible to get back at him for killing Gohan. With some effort he controlled these

urges and turned his attention back to the fight.

Vegeta moved backwards through the water and put his hands in front of him, palms facing Goku, then a golden beam of Ki exploded from his palms and flew right at Goku who moved back several feet before ducking beneah the blast but

Vegeta came at him quickly and slammed a fist into his stomache winding him before hitting him in the jaw with an upper-cut and finished with a kick to the stomache which sent Goku into the side of the island their fight had started on. Thinking quicly Goku put two fingers to his forehead just as Vegeta fired a large Ki-blast at Goku.

KV and Trunks looked up as the whole western shore of the island exploded with a huge splash of water and lots of dust and smoke and fire. Then they turned their attention to the orange clad saiyan who had just appeared next to a tree about

fifty feet away. Vegeta shot up out of the water and glared down at Goku as his aura swirled and writhed in fury.

Goku narrowed his eyes as he returned the glare, he was starting to get frustrated. Then both warriors dissapeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten looked up as he sensed two huge energies duking it out. "Dad? Vegeta? There powered up way to high for just a freindly sparring match, i better get over there!" Goten said, then flew out his bed room window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A series of shockwaves exploded at seemingly random points in the air over the island as Goku and Veget fought at warp speed. Powerful winds were being whipped up by the power they were putting out. They breifly re-appeared just long

enough for Goku to dodge a punch from Vegeta, then they phazed again and the shockwaves continued.

Suddenly Vegeta flew out of the air and hit the ground hard, hard enough to leave a decent sized impact crater. Goku appeared a little ways away from the crater. Suddenly Vegeta phazed behind Goku and slammed a fist in between Goku's

shoulder blades knocking him upwards, but the prince grabbed Goku's foot and slammed him into the ground sending spiderweb cracks outwards and leaving a dent where Goku hit. Vegeta pulled Goku back up but the younger saiyan twisted around slamming his heel into the side of Vegeta's head causing him to let go of Goku's foot, then Goku punched Vegeta in the face sending skidding along the ground leaving a trench about forty feet long.

"Listen Vegeta, you can't possibly win this fight, so why do'nt you stand down before one of us get seriously hurt!?" Goku said feircely.

Vegeta stood slowly with a smirk as he said "Not bad Kakarot, your power surpasse my current level that much is for sure. But, what you do'nt know is that i'm not even close to my full power. My power increase seemed to increase my

power 4x over, but after some experimentation i discovered the full extent of the increase is more like 6x over. So now i think its time to give my full power a test run."

Suddenly Vegeta squated down and began to power up kicking up massive amounts of dust and throwing both KV, and Trunks backwards. Goku braced himself against the massive energy Vegeta was generating. Vegeta arched his back as

inhuman screams escaped him, the sheer power he was releasing causing him to rise into the air as he began laughing evily.

"This, could be bad." Goku said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo stared down on the earth so intently one might think he was on the verge of discovering the purpose of life itself. The anwser to that of course is 42. Dende walked up slowly and asked "Do you think Goku can stop this madness?"

"I do'nt know, but i think it is time to start considering the possibility that Vegeta will win, if so then we must be prepared to defend the planet. All the rage he's supressed since he started living on this planet is rushing to the surface at once.

I do'nt think he'll stop with Goku, i do'nt even think the planett will be enough to satisfy him." Picollo replied.

Dende nodded before asking "Do you think we should hide the Dragon Balls?"

"Yes, but not here, he'd know to look here. Hide them somewhere he does'nt know about." Picollo said.

"I'll get Mr.Popo on it." Dende said as he walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta lowered back down after he reached full power. True to his word, Vegeta was now six times stronger than he had been as a super saiyan 2 before he absorbed all those souls. Goku decided that this was a bad thing, as Vegeta was now

much stronger than he was.

"Well Kakarot? Are you impressed?" Vegeta asked as his feet touched the ground.

"Yeah, i'm impressed. But why are you doing this!? I thought you were our freind!!" Goku shot back.

"NO!!! I could never be freinds with a low class peice of scum like yourself you worthless garbadge. Time and again you have humiliated me! Well, today i have my revenge!!" Vegeta declared hatefuly, then he rushed Goku slamming a fist into his stomache causing him to cough up blood. Vegeta smirked, then started pummeling Goku with a flurry of punches and kicks to the stomache and chest. Finaly he knocked Goku into the air with an upper-cut before phazing behind him and

kicking him back into the ground, then lifted into the air and spread his arms to the side, then he began to glow a bright golden color.

"Oh man..." Goku muttered as he pulled himself out of his impact crater. "Huh?!" Goku asked as he noticed a bright golden glow in the sky.

"Are you ready to die Kakarot!?!?" Vegeta shouted down as he pulled his hands together.

"Vegeta do'nt!!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta smirked, then yelled "FINAL-FLASH!!!!!!!" With that a huge golden beam of Ki burst from his hands and rushed towards Goku, who could only raise his hands in defense. Trunks and KV flew off the island and away from it as quickly as possible.

The beam struck and pushed right through Goku's defense and exploded in a huge dome of Ki which enveloped the whole island completely destroying it. As the dome faded a mushroom shaped cloud lifted into the sky, and Goku's energy

had completely vanished. Vegeta laughed maniacly.


	6. King Of The Saiyans

**DragonBallZ**

**Rise Of The King**

* * *

King Of The Saiyans

* * *

Vegeta landed on a nearby island with KV and Trunks following close behind. Vegeta could barely contain the urge to leap for joy. At long last he had finaly defeated Goku, no trace of the saiyan remained except for some scraps of his orange 

gi. Another thing Vegeta was enjoying was that he seemed to be able to maintain his super saiyan 2 state permenantly. He tried to revert back to normal, but was not suprised when he found that he could not. He let loose a laugh that spoke of a man obsessed with his own power.

"Very good my son. I am in awe! You are much more powerful than i thought was possible. You bring much honor to the saiyan race." KV said while clapping.

"Perhaps, but save your praise for someone who cares old man." Vegeta snapped back.

"So, what happens next?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta looked at him and smirked before saiying "Now we return to Capsule Corp, our home. There are things there that we will need to take over the galaxy."

"Hold on a second, we still have one very important issue to deal with here." KV declared.

"Like what?" Vegeta asked turning to face his father.

"As much as i like my position of king, i beleive that you are better fit for the job than i. I beleive that now is the time to preform the coronation ceremony." KV replied with a smirk.

Vegeta smirked, then kneeled low on one knee as saiyan tradition demanded. "I am ready." He said confidently.

"Prince Vegeta, are you prepared to rule over your subjects with an iron fist and indominable will?" Kv spoke in a loud booming voice.

"Yes." Vegeta replied.

"Are you willing to destroy all those who stand against you, are prepared to destroy entire civlizations in the name of the saiyan race!?" KV demanded louder than before.

"Yes." Vegeta replied in a humble tone.

KV smirked as he asked "What are the virtues of the saiyan race?"

"Power, pride, loyalty." Vegeta anwsered.

"Then only one thing remains, the test of a warrior, you must now find one you consider worthy, and defeat him in battle." KV said sternly.

"Hey!! Whats going on!?" Came a voice from above.

Vegeta looked up to see Goten hovering there. He was wearing blue jeans with a green and yellow t-shirt with the word, Son, printed across the back. "He is the one i will fight." Vegeta said as he lifted into the air.

"What are you talking about!? Wheres my dad!?" Goten asked.

"If you have any brains in your skull you will turn into a super saiyan right now!" Vegeta growled.

"Wha-" Goten's next question was cut off by a powerful punch to the jaw which sent him flying backwards. Vegeta phazed behind the young saiyan and kicked him back towards the ground, then phazed ahead of him and slammed an upper-cut

into Goten's jaw sending him up into the air like a rocket. Goten recovered but Vegeta hit him several times in the stomache before smashing an elbow down on top of his head sending him face first into the ground.

"Now Goten, why don't you turn into a super saiyan so this can be at least slightly entertaining!!" Vegeta shouted.

"Alright, but remember that you asked fot it!!!" Goten shouted back as he transformed. Then he shot into the air and attacked Vegeta with a barrage of Ki-waves which the older saiyan dodged before sending a beam of his own which Goten

dodged while gathering a large amount of Ki over his head, which he then threw at Vegeta who destroyed it with a blast of his own. Goten shot through the smoke and knocked Vegeta backwards with a shoulder slam then put his hands at his side and shouted "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!" Then he pushed his hands forward releasing a mighty beam of blue Ki which slammed into a Vegeta before exploding sending waves of smoke in all directions.

"Alright! That'll show him!!" Goten celebrated.

Suddenly a kick slammed into the back of his head sending him flying downwards but Vegeta phazed below him and hit him in the jaw with an upper-cut which sent him high into the air over the water. Vegeta put his hand forward as he said

"Time to end this. BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!" The blast slammed into Goten's back flinging him into the distance severely wounded, or dead. Vegeta could'nt tell which. He did'nt care. He lowered back to the ground and faced his father sideways.

"Congradulations, you are now king, of all saiyans!!" KV said. "If you do not mind, i would like to stick around as a royal advisor." KV added.

"Very well." Vegeta said with a smirk, then flew off towards Capsule Corp with his father, and his son, following him.


	7. Saiyan Revival

**DragonBallZ**

**Rise Of The King**

* * *

Saiyan Revival

* * *

Bulma was enjoying her day, completely unaware of the events that were reshaping the planet around her. She assumed Trunks had gone to train with his father in the dessert, something he did every here and there. Chi-chi had called earlier 

saying she could'nt get ahold of Gohan Videl Goten or Goku, though Bulma was'nt to worried. After all, Chi-chi had a bad habit of over reacting to the smallest things. No, Bulma was quite happy today. She had convinced the president of her biggest competitor to agree to a merger. Plus she had finally finished working on making scouters from the what she knew of them.

It was a project she had started on mainly to help herself, and Chi-chi, keep track of all the battles that constantly came to their planet. The difference between these scouters, and old ones used by Freiza's army for example, was that these ones could read power levels that were much higher than the old ones could read. However, she had made several mor than she originally intended because she recognized the potential these things had on the market, and she needed some

extra money if she was going to keep repairing Vegeta's precious gravity chamber.

Her happiness faded however when the wall to her house exploded in a flash of voilet light. The shockwaves knocked her into the far wall like a rag doll. "Uh, you do realize i live here right?" She heard Vegeta say, though she could not see him

due to the smoke and dust.

"Oh." Came a voice that sounded like Vegeta's, only deeper.

"I hope you also realize that i have to sleep with the woman who owns this building, and i highly doubt she is going to be happy about this wall being turned into a pile of rubble." Vegeta went on.

Bulma's suprise faded, replaced by anger. That wall would cost a fair bit of money to replace. "DAMN RIGHT I"M NOT HAPPY!!! YOU DO KNOW I WAS STANDING RIGHT ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THAT WALL WHEN IT BLEW UP RIGHT!!!"

She screamed furiously.

"Shit." Vegeta said.

"I apologize." Came the second voice again, though it sounded more amused than sorry.

"I thought we had work to do?" Came Trunks's impatient sounding voice.

Vegeta, Trunks, and KV walked through the hole in the wall. Vegeta looked at Bulma and said "I need to borrow your lab."

"What for?" Asked a confused Bulma.

"A new threat has come to this planet, Kakarot and his sons are dead. I have a way to stop this from going any further but i need to use your lab." Vegeta lied.

Bulma, beleiving every word said "Sure, but who is he?" She pointed at KV.

Vegeta smirked as he said "He is a part of my plan, and my father." Without another word he led the two saiyans behind him to Bulma's lab. Bulma considered what to do next. According to Vegeta Goku, Gohan, and Goten were dead. If so,

she decided, it would be best to call Chi-chi and let her know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they were away from Bulma Trunks asked "Father why did you lie to mother like that?"

"Because her mind is fragile, she beleives that we are still freinds with Kakarot, and it would drive her insane to learn otherwise. Hence, the lies." Vegeta said. What he said was mostly true, after all, Bulma was still unaware that Vegeta had betrayed his former allies.

"I must ask, why do you need her lab? What could it possibly do for us?" KV asked.

"Well, i've noticed that the only saiyans left alive are all members of my family, hardly enough to rule an empire with. Back when i was a young boy i used to sneek into the labs and hospitals of planet Vegeta. I would steel blood samples

of Saiyan's intending to fuse their blood into my own to increase my power, however i did not know how and never asked in order to avoid being caught. I happen to know that their is a device the woman has been working on that will be able to resseruct the saiyans with this blood. Sadly i do not know who all will be brought back, and at this point i just don't care." Vegeta explained as they entered the lab.

Almost imediately after entering the lab Vegeta opened a compartement that was hidden in the floor. Out of it he pulled a crate that was filled with vials with saiyan blood in each one. "Which device is it?" KV asked looking around.

"This one." Vegeta said as he walked up to it. It was a large pod like machine with an entry point in which to insert the blood, a large door much like those on a saiyan space pod, and a control panel with several buttons on it.

"Ah." KV said.

Vegeta inserted one of the vials into the blood port and pressed a red button. A hum came from inside the machine, along with a bright green light which seemed to be getting brighter. While that was going on Vegeta retrieved the box in which

she stored the scouters she made. The hum stopped, and the door opened.

Vegeta smirked as he said "Welcome back to the world of the living, Raditz."

Raditz stumbled out of the pod looking around in confusion. The other three saiyans in the room were releived to see that his armour had come back with him. "Prince Vegeta?" Raditz asked slowly.

"Actually i'm king now." Vegeta said as he grabbed a scouter out of the box. He knew it would be more effective to teach Raditz to sense energy levels, but this was easier and took less time. Raditz placed the scouter on his face and smirked.

Vegeta smirked as well as he inserted the next vile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Picollo tried and failed to supress a groan as he felt more saiyan power levels popping up. He recognized Raditz and Nappa, he also felt a power level, the newest one, that felt similar to Nappa's. "Damn, as if having to deal with Vegeta was'nt

bad enough. Now we'll have to fight an army of saiyans!" Picollo said.

Dende frowned, Picollo was right. Try as he might he could not see any way to avoid defeat. "Maybe we could use the dragon balls to revive Goku." Dende suggested after a moment of thinking.

"No, Vegeta has one of the dragon balls at Capsul Corp. He always has one there to ensure that nobody makes a wish that he does'nt agree with, its been that way snce Buu." Picollo replied. After a moment he said "Leave the lookout."

"Why?" Dende asked.

"Because he'll come here sooner or later, go get the others tell them to come up here. If we work together we could have a chance, after the fight if we win i'll come get you." Picollo explained.

"Alright, but you better not die on me." Dende said. With that he went to get Popo. No way he was going to leave his advisor and freind here if there was going to be a fight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One foot after another, Gohan went step by step through the mountains towards his house. He was'nt concerned about Videl, he knew his father had saved her before Vegeta killed him. Gohan felt very lucky to be alive, though he was'nt

sure how much longer he could last. He had a few broken ribs, and Vegeta's energy attacks had torn him up pretty bad too. Still, at least he was alive. All he had to do was reach his house, he always kept a spare senzu there.

"Not much further." He muttered. He hoped he was right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was starting to get crouded in Bulma's lab. Vegeta, KV, Trunks, Raditz, Nappa, and Zorrom were all standing in it. Zorrom was Nappa's son. He had spiky rustic colored hair and was more muscular than Raditz, but less so than Nappa.

So far all the revived Saiyans had pledged loyalty to Vegeta, though Nappa had taken some convincing.

Right now the chamber was working on another saiyan. The door opened to reveal the saiyan known as Turles. "Turles, good to see you." Vegeta said. The other saiyan simply smirked.


	8. Picollo's Stand

**DragonBallZ**

**Rise Of The King**

* * *

Picollo's stand

* * *

Dende cruised along through the air, going slowly in an effort to hide his energy from Vegeta. If Vegeta detected him before he could warn the others then it would all be over. Popo had gone ahead on his magic carpet towards some nearby 

forests where he could sense Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chioutzu training.

"Man, i can't belleive this is happening, just when i though Earth might finally be safe Vegeta turns around and tries to take it over. To make matters worse he's already defeated the strongest warrior we had. Not good." Dende said to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh, its good to be alive again! Now we can take over the universe!!" Nappa declared in an excited tone.

"Is that all you care about? I think we should be more focused on putting the weaklings on this planet in their place." Zorrom said quietly. He was one of the only soft spoken saiyans who had ever lived. He could probably win a stealth

competition with a mouse while talking.

Raditz smirked as he said "From what i've heard it sounds like Vegeta has already put the real threats down. The others are trash, little more than annoyances to the might of a saiyan!"

"Thats especially true now. Being revived from the dead caused our power levels to increase tremendously. Add that to all the training we did in Hell and you get us." Turles said evily.

"Yes, indeed. The only real threats are gone, but we must still put the remaining riff raff down. If they refuse to serve me, they will die. After we resolve that issue we shall take over this planet and branch outwards from there. In the meantime

i beleive it is time to pay a visit to Dende's lookout, it will serve as the royal palace from now on." Vegeta said with a wicked smirk.

"With all due respect sire, i thought you would wish to use this place as your palace." Raditz said.

Vegeta turned to him and said "This place would serve better as a science center, it has all the right equipment after all. Plus there is more space in the lookout for the elite barracks."

"You mean.." Turles started asking, but Vegeta cut him off.

"Yes, i mean that you four will all be part of the royal guard, until such a time as someone better suited for it pops out of that machine. Speaking of which, Raditz, bring the device. We go now to the lookout!" That being said Vegeta left he room.

KV smirked and thought _"Yes, he will make a fine king."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tien blocked a punch from Yamcha and countered with a kick which caught the former bandit under the chin knocking him onto his back. Chioutzu was trying to keep up with Krillin who was on the offensive, the little emperor was'nt doing

to poorly.

They got together and trained like this once a week, it helped keep them in shape and it it gave them a chance to visti with each other. Yamcha sprang back to his feet and was about to attack Tien once more when Mr.Popo phazed between them on his carpet.

"Huh? Mr.Popo?" Tien asked as the rest of the people in the clearing walked over.

"Listen carefully, Vegeta has betrayed us all and has killed Goku and Goten." Popo said.

"What?! No way!!" Krillin said as he stumbled back.

"It is true. Even now he is heading for the lookout, you must go and stop him." Popo said calmly.

"But why would he betray us?" Tien asked.

Popo shrugged to indicate that he did not know. "I knew he was no good!! I don't know about you guys but this is one fight i am not gonna miss!!" Yamcha declared as he prepared to take off.

"I should warn you, he has resseructed several saiyan warriors to help him fight, you must be careful." Popo warned. Yamcha took off

Krillin's face hardened as he followed. Tien also took off.

"Tien wait for me!" Chioutzu called as he tried to keep up.

Popo watched the four warriors go. He hoped they would be enough.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Picollo watched as six saiyans lowered onto the lookout before him. "Long time no see Namek." Vegeta sneered.

"Indeed." Picollo said as he tossed away his cape and turban. He knew that he could'nt afford to be dragging that much extra weight around in the coming fight. "I thought you were better than this Vegeta! You've never been the most pleasant

person to have around, but this is taking it a bit far don't you think?" Picollo said.

"You are a fool then, only a fool trusts a saiyan with anger on his side." Vegeta taunted. The saiyans behind him all chuckled, except for Trunks. Picollo noted this.

"And you, i expected better from you." Picollo declared pointing at Trunks.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"It does'nt matter, what matters is that you will either serve me or die. Your choice." Vegeta said, stopping any reply Picollo might have intended.

Picollo glared at Vegeta. "I'd sooner get into an arguement with Chi-chi than serve you." He said.

Vegeta smirked and said "Very well." Then he sprang forward with a punch which the namekian warrior blocked, so the saiyan tried again with a sweep kick but Picollo leapt over it and kicked Vegeta in the stomache bouncing him off the tiled

floor, then grabbed his foot pulled him in and kicked him again knocking him into the air. Without any hesitation Picollo phazed ahead of the new king and launched a knife-hand but Vegeta dodged to the side and said "Nice to see you have some fight in you, now lets see how much!!" With that he kicked the namekian in the chin knocking him backwards, then he phazed behind him and slammed both of his feet into the back of Picollo's head sending him flying towards the lookout.

Picollo twisted around to land on his feet and yelled "SCATTER SHOT!!!" As he fired several blasts up at Vegeta who effortlessly dodged.

"Is that all you have!?" Vegeta shouted down. Picollo merely smirked and spread his arms wide, as he did Vegeta noticed something quite bad. He looked around to see every blast that Picollo had just fired at him simply hovering around him

like a mine feild. The namekian brought his arms together, and all the blast flew right at Vegeta who surrounded himself in a Ki-sheild which stopped all of Picollo's attacks before they reached him.

"Not bad! But theres a lot more where that came from!!" Picollo shouted. Vegeta merely smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan's breath came in heavy gasps, it was getting harder to stand. He didn't have much longer. He was almost back to his house, maybe fifteen minutes away, but he was monitoring the fight and he doubted that Picollo could wait that long.

He held hope that Picollo would prove him wrong, but he was'nt to confident.

Regardless, he had to worry about himself right now, because if he died it would'nt matter. He walked onwards.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Picollo weaved between energy blasts while ignoring Vegeta's laughter. The new king was standing on the lookout sending Ki-waves at him. Picollo had managed to keep ahead of them so far, but he knew that Vegeta was only toying with him.

"Come on Picollo!! I thought you had more than that!!" Vegeta taunted as he continued his barrage.

"Stuff it!!" Picollo shouted as he sent a Ki-blast of his own back at Vegeta. Vegeta phazed behind Picollo and knocked him into the lookout with a double-fisted slam. Picollo quickly rolled out of the way of a kick from Vegeta and leapt underneath the lookout in an effort to get some breathing room. Vegeta flew down after him and fired a Ki-beam which Picollo dodged, but the beam turned to follow him. The namekian quickly flew up to avoid it but it kept following him.

Suddenly Picollo got an idea. He rushed back over the lookout and flew between the saiyans gathered there. Sure enough the beam came up after him, but instead of blowing up Vegeta's backup it went over them and continued to chase Picollo.

Finally Vegeta let the blast fly off into space and flew p at Picollo, who flared out his aura and rushed to meet the new king. They met with a flurry of punches and kicks. Vegeta kept his legs down and forced Picollo onto the deffensive using only his fists. With a shout of anger Picollo charged his aura pushing Vegeta back slightly, then punched him in the side of the face sending him crashing into the floor.

Picollo lowered himself back onto the lookout breathing heavily, the fight had only been oing a few minutes and he was already tired. Vegeta stood up, all signs of amusement gone from his face. A trickle of blodd came from the corner of his

mouth, and he glared at Picollo furiously. But before things could go any further a new voice said "Hey Vegeta, i'm gonna kick your ass!!" The new king whirled to see Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Chioutzu hovering over the lookout. His smirk returned, it looked like things were about to get interesting.


	9. Battle Royale

**DragonBallZ**

**Rise Of The King**

* * *

Battle Royale

* * *

For several moments the face off continued, Vegeta glared at the Z-Fighters standing across the lookout from him while keeping Picollo in his peripheral vision. His saiyan blood was boiling in excitement, but as tempted as he was to fight so

many foes at the same time, it was time to see what his newest soldiers could do.

"Raditz, Nappa, Turles, Zorrom, why don't you have some fun with these fools!?" Vegeta said.

"Father, what about me?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta glanced at him and said "You may finish off the namek." Trunks smirked as he flashed into his super saiyan and walked towards Picollo.

Raditz walked towards Yamcha. Nappa aproached Tien with a huge smirk. Turles advanced on Krillin, and Zorrom cast a smirk in Chioutzu's direction. All ten fighters sank into their battle stances. Vegeta walked into the doorway of the palace and just before closing the door he said "Begin." All the fighters phazed at once.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan smirked as his house came into sight, soon he would be healed and he could join the fight. He could sense no less than five different fights going on up at the lookout. He was releived to sense that for the moment Vegeta appeared

to have left the fighting to everyone else. Still, he doubted that the others would be able to win without his help. He reached his front door and pulled it open, then dragged himself towards the jar in which he kept the senzu.

In seconds he was lifting into the sky and flying towards the lookout.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamcha dodged to the left to avoid a kick, then leapt back across the roof of the palace to avoid a follow up kick, then he sprang at Raditz with a flurry of punches and kicks which Raditz blocked. Raditz then twisted to the side avoiding a right

hook and punched Yamcha in the jaw knocking him into the side of one of the many towers. Raditz quickly pursued with a flurry of attacks which Yamcha franticly blocked before phazing behind the saiyan and throwing a flying kick but Raditz ducked under the blow and grabbed the leg and threw Yamcha into the air before Phazing above him with an ax-handle which Yamcha blocked with his shin, which was quite sore for the rest of the day, and slammed both his fists into the top

of Raditz's head sending him flying through the air. Thinking quickly he then put his hand forward and said "Spirit ball!!" As he did a large sphere of energy formed which he threw at Raditz who dodged, but Yamcha guided the attack to follow Raditz who was forced to retrear further and further away from his opponent, with a grunt he fired the best blast he could manage under these circumstances right into the oncoming spirit ball causing it to detonate. Yamcha flew in with anotherr

flurry of attacks, but this time Raditz hit back forcing Yamcha onto the defensive. The former bandit got the feeling that this might take a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nappa was powerful, but slow. Tien took advantadge of this dodging around the large warriors punches and kicks and sending some of his own in return. He was continually frustrated by the fact that Nappa's massive muscles meant he didn't

have to move his limbs as far to block a foes hits, as a result the fight was almost completely even. This was bad, as Tien knew that he was likely to wear out long before the saiyan, so he flew up into the air ignoring the other battles raging across the lookout, and whirled around with his hands held close together, he shouted "TRI-BEAM HAAAAA!!!!!!!!" As he did a massive Ki-wave rocketed from his hands towards Nappa who fired an equeally powerfull blast from his mouth causing both hits to detonate short of their targets, then Phazed behind Tien with another punch which the former assasin flew over while throwing a kick at Nappa's head which the large saiyan caught on his massive forearm before throwing

another punch which Tien dodged before spinning around with a kick to Nappa's face but the huge warrior grabbed the foot and pulled Tien into his fist, but Tien countered with a knee to the large saiyans chest. The two warriors broke away from each other, then rushed forward for another round.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turles dodged a punch from Krillin and kicked the former monk into the lookout then sent a barrage of Ki-wave at Krillin, who ran as quickly as he could barely staying ahead of the incoming attacks before phazing back into the air and firing several Ki-blasts at Turles who flew above the attack and rushed Krilling with a flurry of punches and kicks which the old monk blocked while sending several blows of his own back at Turles, then both fighter Phazed and began to fight

at warp speed casing a shockwave to explode outwards each time their limbs met. The two warriors reappeared in the air near where Trunks was duking out with Picollo, Turles threw an elbow which Krillin blocked before throwing a punch which caught Turles in the jaw knocking the saiyan backwards, then put his hands at his side and yelled "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!" Then he fired the bluish beam at the saiyan who dodged to the side and rushed back at Krillin sending a couple of

Ki-blasts ahead of him which Krillin knocked away before being kneed in the stomache by Turles, but was able to dodge the follo up punch. Then both warriors phazed again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chioutzu was on the run, the little emperor was no match for Zorrom and he knew it. Right now he was just trying to stay ahead of the saiyans attacks until one of the others won their fight and came to help, which was really the only hope

Chioutzu had of survival. Zorrom chased after the little emperor and fired a two-handed Ki-wave which Chioutzu dodged, then used his psychic power to pick up several bits of rubble and threw them at Zorrom but he was'nt even slown down. The little emperor knew he was in trouble.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Picollo and Trunks were exchanging blows faster than the eye could track, so quickly that they each looked like they had twelve limbs, then they phazed off to the right, still exchanging blows faster than any other fighter presently on the lookout

then they both flew to the left stil exchanging blows as quickly as they could until Trunks dodged under a punch and kicked off the palace resuming hs battle with Picollo which quickly moved back away from the palace still throwing as many blows as quickly as they could until Trunks landed a punch to Picollo's jaw sending him into a backwards flip, but just as he was recovering Trunks caught him in the stomache with a head-butt which knocked him backwards but the namekian

countered with a large Ki-wave which trunks dodged before placing his hands over his head and yelled "FINISH BUSTER!!!!" And fired a massive golden blast at Picollo who drove his hands into the oncoming attack but was overpowered and thrown through one of the towers sending rubble flying in all directions. This was bad, normally Picollo would have been more than a match for Trunks, but he was wornt out from his fight with Vegeta allowing Trunks to gain the upper hand.

Trunks charged forward but Picollo caught him in the chin with a punch but the saiyan countered with a punch to Picollo's chest then kicked him into the lookout, then finished with a small barrage of Ki-blasts.

At this point all the fights came to an abrupt stop as a fighter more powerfull than any of the other people on the lookout next to Vegeta flew up over the edge. As the saiyan warriors stared forward, Gohan erupted into his mystic form and said

"I hope you guys are done warming up, cause playtime just ended.


	10. Dark Tide

**DragonBallZ**

**Rise Of The King**

* * *

Dark Tide

* * *

It travels through space, a dark being that lives only in legend, for all who have seen this dark creature have been slain. It has existed for millenia, destroying all in its path. King Kai tracked its movements, as he had for years. It had been a 

hundred years since it had landed on a planet. But now it seemed it was preparing to fulfill its dark purpose. The Kai knew deep down that if that were indeed the case, then nothing would survive. This being was older than he was, older than the Kai's. Many nights King Kai had been unable to sleep due to nightmares of this horrid creature. He knew of some beings who had met this thing. Some of his students had banded together to face thing thing once. They no longer existed.

King Kai settled down in his chair, for he knew that existence itself only had a few days left, and nothing he could think of could stop it. It was heading for Earth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the Kai contemplated the end of existence, Gohan tried to figure out exactly how he was going to pull this off. He had no doubt that he could take the saiyans before him without taking any real damage, but Vegeta was still out of his

league.

"Ah, if it isn't my nephew! How have you been?" Raditz asked mockingly.

"Well enough." Gohan replied dryly.

"Heh, well i'd say thats about to change!" Nappa said as he turned to face Gohan.

"So you plan to fight him father? Considering how dull my last fight was i think i should be the one to fight him." Zorrom stated as he unfolded his arms.

"Allow me to solve this, you will all fight me. Right here, right now." Gohan said.

"A bit full of ourself aren't you?" Turles taunted. Before anyone could register the fact that Gohan was moving he had already slammed his fist into Turles's jaw knocking him skyward. The saiyan recovered and flew back with a yell of rage. He

pulled his fist back for an attack, but Gohan caught him in the stomache with an upper-cut. Turles stumbled back as a trickle of blood ran down his chin.

This was enough to convince the remaining saiyans to fight together. They rushed forward with a storm of punches and kicks with Gohan caught in the middle, blocking and dodging at speeds far greater than anything his foes had seen before.

Turles rushed forward and began attacking as well but Gohan continued to block and dodge every blow while sending some of his own back at the saiyans who were barely able to keep up with his counter attacks, hoping to catch him off gaurd they all flew up into the air but Gohan stayed right with them before slamming a fist into Raditz's jaw knocking him backwards, then he spun with a kick to a charging Nappa's head sending him back into the lookout, Zorrom moved back and sent dozens of Ki-wavs at Gohan and weaved betweent them while sending some of his own at Trunks and Turles who were both knocked back into the lookout, then Gohan finished up by phazing behind Zorrom and kicking him into

the lookout as well.

Dark clouds gathered in the sky and rain began to pour out of it. Gohan ignored this rain, but he could not ignore the crimsom lightning that ripped across the sky, or the faint but powerfull Ki at the edge of his perceptions. It was far away from

Earth, he could tell that much. But it was letting off a massive amount of energy, and the air seemed to be thicker than before. Gohan forced himself to ignore this and trned back to his foes, who were rising into the air around him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did Gohan know that this odd weather was happening not merely all around Earth, but across the universe as well. The namekians looked to the sky, having not seen rain in centuries. The changlings all frowned in confusion, for their world

had never had rain before. A dark tide was rising.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan moved backwards avoiding a punch from Trunks before snapping a kick into the young saiyans chin sending him flying back, then he twisted to avoid a kick from Zorrom and grabbed the warriors foot before using him to bat away Nappa

and Raditz, then he flung Zorrom back ino the lookout before swatting away a blast from Turles before phazing above him and bringing his elbow down on the evil saiyans head sending him into the lookout as well, then Gohan brought his hands to his side as a large aura exploded to life around him. A yell escaped him as he unleashed a barrage of Ki-blasts upon everyone of his foes, he continued this until all of his opponents were unconcious, then he too lowered onto the lookout.

Had he been paying attention he would have noticed the Earth far below them seeming to die, plants were whithering, water was becoming stagnent. Gohan did notice as winds began to howl at over a hundred miles an hour around the lookout.

What he did'nt know was that similar winds were picking up across the planet. He was fully aware that something was not right, but Vegeta came first.

Suddenly clapping came from the entryway to the palace, and Vegeta stepped out. His reasons for going inside quickly became known as five new saiyans came out with him. Gohan recognized none of them, but there was one with reddish colored hair who did'nt seem to belong with them. The other four were all brute like in appearence, all with rusty red hair that was spiked up. Vegeta looked at the defeated saiyans lying around while KV seemed to be focusing very intently

on the planet below them.

"Take them inside." Vegeta said while gesturing at the defeated saiyans. The new ones did as told, KV followed them inside with a very worried look on his face. Vegeta then turned to Gohan and said "I must say i did not expect to see you

again."

Gohan smirked and said "Yeah? Well i figured i might as well drop by and give you a good kick in the rear for what youv'e done."

"You can't say you didn't expect something like this to happen.you of all people should have known that i would turn on you all."

"Doesn't change what comes next." Gohan said as he sank into his battle stance.

"No, i suppose it doesn't." Vegeta agreed as he to got into a battle stance.

Both fighters sprang forward and met with a flurry of lightning fast punches and kicks in a brutal exchange that lasted for almost a minute before Gohan took a step back, then came forward with a spinning kick for Vegeta's head which the king

ducked before coming up with a punch for Gohan's chin but the younger saiyan dodged, both fighters feet left the ground for split secondas they both dodged an tilted their heads to the side to avoid each others punches, then they began exchanging blows faster than the eye could see once more. The other Z-fighters watched in awe. Gohan tried to sweep Vegeta's feet out from under him but the king leapt above it and sent a kick down at Gohan who dodged to the side before

launching an offensive barrage of punches and kicks at Vegeta who managed to block all the incoming blows before he phazed behind Gohan and threw a punch which the younger siyan dodged before being forced onto the defensive by Vegeta's attacks.

"Incredible, Gohan is matching Vegeta blow for blow, i think Gohan might actually win this!!" Krillin said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Yamcha agreed. Tien smiled almost in triumph as he watched the fight.

Picollo was not celebrating, he was not happy or hopefull. He looked over the edge of the lookout at the dying planet below, then into the sky where he sensed an oncoming evil so great that even he was to frightened to say anything.

Gohan quickly began throwing some blows of his own bringing things back to an almost even level, then both fighters paused and summonded their auras, before launching straight up into the air where the brawl continued with each of them

attacking with all they had. Gohan took a punch to the jaw, and Vegeta took one to the chin before countering with a kick which slammed into Gohan's stomache, but the younger saiyan brought his fist crashing into Vegeta's chest, then both fighters resumed their lightning fast exchange of blows.

As they continued to fight, the rain began to sting those whose skin it came into contact with. The Z-fighter not presently locked in battle ducked under the entryway ino the palace for cover. While all this happened, a dark shape surrounded

in blood red enegy shot through space and entered Earth's solar system.


	11. The Arrival

**DragonBallZ**

**Rise Of The King**

The Arrival

King Kai was now balancing his options. On one hand, it really wouldn't do any good to warn the Z-fighters of the oncoming threat. With Goku and Goten dead, and the rest of them locked in a civil war they were busy enough as it was. Besides,

it wasn't like they could stop their doom. On the other hand, they did deserve the chance to defend themselves, if anyone had any hope of killing the thing, they were the ones. He looked over to where Goku was talking with Olibu, also known as Hercules, though he preffered the former. Goku was talking almost non-stop while making wide gestures with his hands.

Finally King Kai decided, he would warn them on the off chance that they might be able to beat this thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan's fist missed Vegeta's face by less than an inch while Vegeta's knife hand missed Gohan's head by the same distance, then they brought their forearms together, then they slamed their knees into each other before backing away quickly

at which point Gohan fired a Ki-beam at Vegeta who phazed behind Gohan and hit him with a round-house kick, but Gohan countered by grabbing Vegeta's leg and bringing him over his shoulder while he raised his knee to slam into Vegeta's back before the king twisted with a kick to Gohan's chin knocking him backwards before he lowered his hands to his side. Gohan seeing this raised his hands over his head and shouted "MASENKO-HA!!!" Then released a large beam

of golden Ki at Vegeta.

"GALICK GUN!!!!!!!" Vegeta roared sending an equally powerfull beam of purple Ki in return, and the two beams met with a vicious shockwave of power which blew the rain into a wave in midair, for several moments the two beams pushed against

each other with incredible power and a roaring sound so great that it was the only thing the combatants could hear, but both of them noticed the increasing ferocity of the weather, and the evil Ki coming closer and closer by the second. The two fighters looked each other in the eye, then both cried out in shock as a blast of crimsom lightning struck the center point of their beam struggle before running into their bodies causing their muscles to spasm voilently, which caused them to fall

into the lokout before recovering.

"What the hell was that!?" Vegeta demanded loudly.

"I don't know!" Gohan replied as he looked into the sky.

"I think a better question would be what the hell all that evil Ki is coming from." Picollo stated.

"I think i can anwser that." King Kai's voice came from the sky.

"Huh, King Kai, what is it then?" Gohan asked.

"I'm not sure what its called, only the supreme Kai knows that. What i do know is that it was created by an ancient cult of beings called the Trojarians, its sole purpose is to bring an end to existence itself." King Kai announced solemnly.

"What?! How can anything do that!?" Gohan asked in horror.

"I don't know, the only reason i know about it is because i'm the one who was assighned to monitoring its movements, only the supreme Kai has any idea of how it does what it does, or what its called. You see, saying its name will bring it to

the planet you happen to be on, so he could never share the information with anyone. Regardless you have maybe ten minutes before he gets there. If i were you i would put your current battle aide until you finish it off, as this thing is more powerfull than any foe you have ever faced before." King Kai said.

"As much as i hate to say it, the Kai is right, we will have to join forces...FOR NOW!!!!" Vegeta declared crossing his arms.

"Fine, we'll work together...FOR NOW!!!!!" Gohan retorted.

"I'm coming along as well, though i think it would be wise to pick up some senzu beans on the way." Picollo annonced as he walked over.

"I thin i'll tag along too." Trunks said walking out of the palace while strapping his sword to his back. The four nodded, and flew off the lookout towards where they thought the thing would land. None of them noticed as a certain red headed saiyan followed them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

East city was one of the biggest cities in the world. Millions of people lived their. But that changed in only a few seconds, as a dark roughly humanoid shape surrounded in a large sphere of blood ed energy slammed into the middle of the city

with incredible power. An explosion ripped outwards destroying buildings and killing tens of thousands of people, fire ripped out from ground zero sweeping through the whole city wiping out every living thing for a hundred miles in all directions while scorching the land and buildings many of whichs were melted out of shape before the fires faded away.

Smoke lifted from the crater forming a masive mushroom shaped cloud, and something stood up...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:Well thats all for this one, but fear not. I shall write a sequel soon, thoug not immediately as i wish to work on some of my other fics for a while. The sequel will be called "Demon Of Darkness" And it will pick up where this one left off. I would like to thank those who reveiwed, i do appreciate it even though i don't tend to let people know, mainly because i'm terrible with words. Anyhow, please watch out for the next installement, i promise to post the first chapter before the end of next month. Until then, thanks for reading.


End file.
